


Growing Up

by blainers



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daddy Robron, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainers/pseuds/blainers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew's first day at school, and Robert totally isn't freaking out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bitten by the writing bug again, and this has been sitting in my drafts for months. So last night I decided to finish it, and this is the result of that. Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> (P.S. the title sucks I know, titles are not my strong point!)

Robert was calm. Robert was one hundred percent, totally calm. Robert watched as Aaron helped their son Matthew into his school uniform. It was his first day at school, and to say Matthew was excited was an understatement. Robert knew Matthew would be fine. He was always a sociable child, even as a baby he would turn on the charm and beam at anybody who would give him any attention...but this is his baby. Robert closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He was freaking out, he knew it. He walked further into Matthew’s room, watching Aaron help Matthew put on his school shoes.

 

“Daddy, will Logan be at school today? He’s my best friend.” Robert smiled, Logan and Matthew had been best friends all the way through nursery, and now they were going to be in the same class together.

 

“He sure will be, buddy! Now, let us have a proper look at you!” Aaron stated, watching Matthew take a couple of steps back and beam widely at his parents. Robert swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He was not going to cry over his kid going to school.

 

“You look so handsome, Matty! Come on, we’ll take a couple of pictures of you and your sister.” Robert said, Matthew running out of the room in front of his parents. Aaron kissed Robert’s cheek softly, Robert turning and smiling at Aaron.

 

“He’ll be fine, Rob. Stop worrying.” Aaron grinned, taking his husband’s hand and leading him downstairs. Robert was glad that Violet was only two, he was definitely not ready to have two kids at school. Aaron played photographer, both Matthew and Violet beaming at the camera. His kids were the cutest thing on earth, he was sure of that.

 

“Right, Matty, grab your bag, it’s time to go!” Aaron said, Matthew running over to grab his Captain America school bag. Robert picked up Violet and the car keys, feeling the prickle of tears. God, having kids turned him soft. 

 

The drive to school felt like it had taken seconds, not the fifteen minutes that it had actually taken. Matthew had gotten quieter and quieter the closer they had gotten to his school, looking out his window with a sad look on his face. No, Robert could not deal with this. He and Aaron were doing okay for money, they could afford for Robert to quit work and homeschool both kids. He felt a reassuring hand on his thigh, Aaron rubbing his knee gently, sensing Robert’s anxiety. Robert laced their fingers together, squeezing softly, needing the support from his husband.

 

Robert turned into a space, shutting the engine off and taking the keys out of the ignition. He turned to look at his kids, Violet happily playing with her doll, Matthew looking a second away from bursting into tears. 

 

“Are you ready to go in, bud?” Aaron said, reaching back and rubbing Matthew’s calf softly. Matthew nodded, putting a half hearted smile on his face. Robert felt his eyes well up for the hundredth time that day, opening his door and making his way around to Matthew’s side of the car, Aaron going around to get Violet. The minute Robert opened the door, Matthew’s little arms reached for him, signalling he wanted to be carried. He was getting to big to be carried these days, but Robert couldn’t do anything else but lift Matthew into his arms, kissing his hair gently. Aaron lifted Violet into his arms, grabbing Matthew’s school bag before closing the door.

 

They started to walk towards the front doors of the school, and Matthew pushed his face into Robert’s neck.

 

“Hey, bud, look at me,” Robert asked, Matthew leaning back to look at his father, “You are going to have so much fun today, okay? You don’t have to be scared.” Robert said, moving a hand to stroke Matthew’s hair out of his face. Matthew smiled softly, moving to lean his head on Robert’s shoulder.

 

Once they got to Matthew’s classroom, Robert put Matthew on the ground, running a reassuring hand through his hair. Aaron handed Violet to Robert, Robert placing a kiss on her hair. Aaron crouched down to Matthew’s height, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Have a great day today, Matty, okay? Dad and I will be back to pick you up later.” Aaron said to him softly. Matthew nodded, playing with the cuff of his school jumper.

 

“Hey, look at me, what did Daddy say to you last night?” Aaron asked, looking expectantly at Matthew.

 

“You said that school is lots of fun, and that I will make so much friends because I’m the bestest boy in the whole wide world.” Robert smiled softly, nuzzling Violet’s hair. God, Aaron is the best dad in the world.

 

“I did. What else did I tell you?” Aaron asked Matthew, tickling Matthew’s side to make him smile.

 

“You said that if I have a problem, I’ve gotta tell you or Dad, and you’ll fix it for me.” Aaron grinned, ruffling Matthew’s hair.

 

“That’s right. Now, can I get a hug and kiss before I go?” Aaron asked, opening his arms. Matthew threw himself into Aaron’s arms, Aaron squeezing Matthew tightly, kissing Matthew’s cheek and mumbling an "I love you, bud," to him. Robert crouched down, Violet in his arms.

 

“We’ll see you later, okay? Have a great first day. I love you, little man.” Robert said, reaching over to hug Matthew one armed, Violet still in his arms. Matthew kissed Robert’s cheek, moving to hug Violet also. Robert looked at Aaron, who had tears in his eyes. And Robert thought he was the emotional one. Matthew took his bag from Aaron, moving over to his coat hook and hanging it up. Matthew spotted Logan, so with a fleeting goodbye he made his way over to his friend, the boys immediately beginning to talk.

 

Aaron laced his fingers with Robert, Robert looking over at Aaron to see his eyes filled with tears.

 

“He’ll be okay, Aaron.” Robert said, Aaron smiling sadly at his husband.

 

“Yes Dada, no be sad.” Violet said, looking at Aaron with a concerned look on her face. Aaron grinned at Violet, brushing a finger over her cheek.

 

“You’re right, little monkey. What do you say we go and see Nana to cheer us up?” Aaron asked, Violet shouting “YAY!” as they left.

 

Robert was already counting down the minutes until they could come back and get their baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism and comments are very much appreciated :D
> 
> Robert and Aaron are not mine, they're property of ITV and Emmerdale.


End file.
